The sector structure in a generalized DVD-RAM is shown in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, a header region consists of an address region of 128 bytes and a mirror region of 2 bytes, and the data recording region consists of a gap region of (10+J/16) bytes, a guard 1 region of (20+k) bytes, a data VFO region of 35 bytes, a pre-sink code region of 3 bytes, a data region of 2418 bytes, a data post-amble region of 1 byte, a guard 2 region of (55-k) bytes, and a buffer region of (25-J/16) bytes. A sector (2697 bytes) consists of the above-described header region and the data recording region.
Further, the address region consists of a VFO1 region of 36 bytes, an AM1 region of 3 bytes, a PID1 region of 4 bytes, an IED1 region of 2 bytes, a PA1 region of 1 byte, and further an address region 2, an address region 3, and an address region 4 having the same constructions as described above.
When recording is to be performed in the optical disc recording device which has a sector structure of DVD-RAM as shown in FIG. 1, an address mark which is written in into the header section is intended to be detected and even only one address mark could have been detected at the header section, the recording is carried out using the timing of having detected the address mark as a reference (for example, in patent document 1). When the recording is actually carried out, in order to determine the irradiation power of laser pulses, recording of test recording data (i.e., test light emission) is carried out at the GAP section (for example, in patent document 2).
FIG. 3 is a block diagram illustrating a construction of a conventional disc recording device 1300, shown in patent document 1. In the figure, reference numeral 301 denotes an optical disc, numeral 302 denotes a disc motor, numeral 303 denotes an optical pickup, numeral 304 denotes an amplifier, numeral 305 denotes a servo circuit, numeral 306 denotes a reproduced signal processing unit, numeral 311 denotes an address mark detection unit, numeral 312 denotes a demodulation unit, numeral 313 denotes an address error detection unit, numeral 314 denotes a timing generation unit, numeral 315 denotes a modulation unit, numeral 307 denotes a format encoder/decoder, numeral 308 denotes a laser driving unit, and numeral 310 denotes a system controller. Patent document 1: The International Publication No. 01/009890 pamphlet Patent document 2: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 6-236576 official gazette